


Coming home

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Tom Holland self-confidence issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Tom is away for filming and when he finally arrives home he starts to have doubts whether he really was missed and whether he still has a place in your and Haz’s heart’s after many weeks away. He arrives home just to face the truth, which is not so dark as he pictured it. (It’s fluff at the end I am just being dramatic.)
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Reader, Harrison Osterfield/You, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write this, because I am having self-doubts about being worthy of love and I often think whether my fiancé could find someone better than I am, and I am sure every one of us has darker moments sometimes, but that is okay, we don’t need to be always happy. The ones who truly love us will be there even in those moments.

Tom was sitting quietly at the backseat of the cab counting the minutes until he got home. Six weeks. He was gone by six weeks now and slowly it started to be unbearable. But now when he was finally arriving home to you and Harrison, he was having second thoughts. Maybe the two of you did not really missed him. Maybe you figured you liked Harrison better. Maybe this whole half year with the three of you in a relationship was just a dream and now he must wake up.

He got out of the car, carrying his small suitcase up the stairs. It was around 3:30 am, he didn’t want to make any noise.

Sure, the three of you always called, texted sent pictures and had many many video calls, and both you and Haz told him a million times how much he was missed. Just like tonight, when you sent him the pictures about all the food you made for him. If he could have arrived in time. His plane was five hours late and due to the delay, it was a pain to get out of the airport. Now it was too late or too early to any of you to be awake or to eat at this time.

He tried to be as quiet as possible with pushing the keys into the lock and turning it, opening the door of your home. He gently placed the suitcase on the ground, leaving it for the later part of the day to unpack. Kicking his shoes of he walked further into the house. It felt empty without your welcoming hugs and kisses.

He shook his head to get the thoughts out of it. He needed to get a shower, Tom reminded himself, so he started to walk towards the bathroom.

Maybe he was right, maybe you and Harrison didn’t miss him, not really, maybe you had cosy movie nights and easy dates without him, not having to worry about the people or the fans around him. It would have made sense the two of you were a fully functioning couple without him anyway. He was away too much, and he wouldn’t have blamed any of you to break it off.

Tom walked in front of your shared bedroom door, and he couldn’t help it, he pushed in the door, letting a small beam of light in from the corridor just to peak in. His heart felt insanely heavy and started to beat rapidly at the same time for the sight of the two of you, finally. He tried to breathe slowly and quietly because from the inside his own breathing sounded insanely loud along with his heartbeat and he was wondering whether it was really so loud from the outside too.

He let his eyes take in the sight in front of him. You and Harrison were sleeping, both of you on your sides, Haz holding you tight as he was laying behind you. His lips were so close to your neck, Tom wouldn’t have been surprised if he fall asleep while peppering slow kisses on the back of your neck, inhaling your sweet scent.

His heart was longing to rush to the bed and kiss the both of you awake, to hold the both of you close to his heart just as he wished every day in the last weeks. But he didn’t want to disturb your sleep, he could do that after the shower. He couldn’t stop himself for staring just a bit longer, and the self-loathing thoughts were about to flood his mind, about the two of you being peaceful and content even without him as well, but he trailed off when his gaze travelled to your hands. There was a small glimpse of a pillow under your head, which you held close to your face, fingers fisting the soft material.

_It was his pillow._

It was his pillow and you looked like you were holding it like you were holding onto your dear life. Tom’s heart melted in a second to the sight.

His eyes kept trailing on the sheets, and they stopped when they spotted Harrison’s feet peaking out of the blanket. He usually slept in socks, even if he was wearing only his boxers, he always was wearing those socks and Tom kept teasing him about it but not this time. Even in the dim light the words at the bottom of the socks were clear and obvious.

_‘Holland’_

Tom had to bit his lips and blink a few times, inhaling sharply to stop the tears forming in his eyes. His mother bought socks like this to everyone in his family for Christmas, and Tom’s were blue and white, just like the ones Harrison was wearing.

Tom’s heart was fluttering in his chest, barely being able to stand in one place and not run to the two of you, kissing and hugging you tight. You really did miss him. The both of you. How could he be so stupid thinking otherwise? He shook is head again, but now in disbelief. How could he ever doubt it? He felt like he was staring for long enough, and he was about to close the door and head to the bathroom when you suddenly stirred awake.

‘Tom?’ Your dazed, sleepy voice knocked the air out of her lungs. ‘Hey, are you home?’ You asked, sitting up, waking Harrison with the movement.

‘Hey, darling. Yeah, I just got home.’ Tom’s soft whispery voice was mixed with the soft shuffles of the sheets as you got out. ‘Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up.’ He excused himself, but Haz cut him off.

‘Come on, babe, we were waiting for you until like 2 am, we can sleep any other time.’ Harrison sat up slowly, his socks, well Tom’s socks hitting the soft carpet on the floor, while you rushed to Tom and threw yourself on to him.

That second was everything. His arms around you, your scent filling his thoughts, the warmness of his skin and the softness of yours, his arms around you and you finally in his arms. He turned his head and you tilted yours, leaving no time to hesitate when he captured your lips in a soft kiss. It was slow and full of love, saying all the ‘I love you’s of the last six weeks finally in person. When you parted, Haz was standing behind you. Tom pulled you to his side to give room for Harrison. The blond boy dipped his head to cover Tom’s thin lips with his own. For a second only their lips met, greeting each other before Tom opened his mouth, tongue slipping past his lips, tasting Harrison’s pink ones. Haz let him in eagerly, their kiss becoming frantic in a second, pulling soft whimpers out of the both of them. It was short but intense. When they parted, they leant against each other’s foreheads, both puling you close, touching your skin to theirs. It felt like the time has stopped and it was only the three of you, listening to each other’s breathing for a second, feeling the familiar touches on and under your hands, pure happiness filling the air around you.

‘We missed you so much.’ Harrison whispered, still a bit breathless.

‘I missed you too, both of you. God, I can’t even tell how much.’ Tom pecked your lips and Haz’s again.

‘Come on, let’s go to sleep together.’ You pulled the boys’ hands with you.

‘I need to have a shower first.’ Tom pouted. ‘Just got off the plane, I’m disgusting but I’ll hurry. You go back to bed and I’ll be here in a second okay?’ He prompted, his hand gently grabbing your hips.

You and Haz agreed with a sleepy smile. You heard Tom get into the shower, while you climbed back to bed, letting the water run, but the monotone noise and Harrison’s arms around you lulled you back to sleep easily.

After the fastest shower he ever had Tom was ready to get into the bet next to the two of you. ‘I am here loves.’ He woke you gently, leaning onto his arms as he climbed into the bed.

‘Come in here.’ Harrison bit his lips with a happy smile, lifting the covers and making room to Tom between the two of you. ‘Just like this.’ He sighed covering Tom with the blanket, pressing his chest to Tom’s back tangling their legs together. ‘Please never leave us for this long, ever again.’ The soft words murmured into his hair made Tom’s hear melt, the biggest and happiest grin crawling onto his lips.

‘I will be here, and I love you, the both of you so much.’ Tom’s words were followed with two united answers and happy hums. He pulled you close, one arm under his pillow, his nose buried into the sweet skin on your neck, his other hand holding yours, fingers pulled to your lips.

He fell asleep in a second, all of his worries gone, his whole heart full with love and affection for the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it send me some looove! :)


End file.
